Car Crash
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: ...You're a car crash and I can't look away...


I have read a few nightmare fics, not all AOS, and this kind of came out of that. I laugh at shit like Saw and can be very morbid and dark so I don't have nightmares, and I am fine with this. It makes sense with Daisy's track record she would dream of Robbie dying, and since she knows how he did die her dram can be even more on point. Normally my One Shots are more lighthearted but you pair two messed up healing people and fluffy is not something they can always be. Sorry ahead of time for any tearing up I may be about to cause.

 **WarNinGs** : Nightmare, blood, death, may make you cry a little

 **Aishi Say**

 _"I should have known by now_  
 _I'm still not afraid_  
 _I do it to myself_  
 _Knows what I never say_  
 _You're a car crash_  
 _And I can't look away..."_

From 'Car Crash' by Three Days Grace, I have an AOS and comic MV of Robbie to this song so yeah.

 **I Couldn't Stop At The Red Light**

Hands went up, shock wave shattering glass before her flying body could do it the hard way. Powers kept Daisy from hitting the road hard enough to risk death, her head still connecting with solid black before drifting in and out. Slowing pushing herself into a sitting position she winced seeing Lucy laying on her side, flames the only light around. Looking around she spotted a body laying so still and froze unable to even breathe for a moment before forcing herself to her feet and staggering to their side. Falling hard to her knees she did not even feel the pain, all she felt was numb. Robbie was laying there jacket open from when she had been teasing him by playing with the zipper. Bits of glass stuck like diamonds in ruby pools, sparkling with morbid beauty in the firelight. Reaching our Daisy brushed them from cheeks she enjoyed stroking, even if it was just to wipe away some missed victim's blood. Coffee colored skin was cold to the touch and she pulled away in shock, Robbie never felt cold to the touch, never.

Leaning over Robbie she noticed his eyes were open and just dark, no flame or spark just dull brown. Hands went to his shoulders and shock him, "No, no, no...you can't die remember? Hell, a critical nuclear reactor, all that other insane shit...Robbie please come back? Just come back." Hanging her head she did not even care to wipe her eyes, what was there to see anyway? Burying her face against soft cotton, fists clenching worn leather she just sobbed, there was nothing else she could do. The heat of flames drew her attention, blinking at blurry fire she scrubbed her eyes raw until she could see clearly again. A vaguely human shaped flame with a skull like face stared down at her, "The Rider...why aren't in him? Get back inside you can't let him die like this you owe him!" The flame flared at her but turned away, how could it do that? "Please I never told him what he meant to me, you can't take him away from me, not like this!" She could not be losing another friend like this, dead because of her mistakes, her weakness. The Rider turned pointed at Robbie and shook its head, or as much of one as a walking flame could have. "You had a deal damn it! GIVE HIM BACK!" Surging her powers she blasted the fiery thing screaming at the top of her lungs. Shattered arms fell to Robbie cold still chest as she bowed her head panting, the Rider sinking into the street. Collapsing she prayed to whatever was out there to take her soul to where ever his was now, she would die from her wounds soon enough. Closing her eyes she sniffed, leather, fire, and Robbie. Smiling slightly she was at least going to die with the one she loved this time.

 **Stop At The Red Light**

Daisy jerked up panting, biting back a cry of pain before realizing her arms were just fine. Patting herself down she looked around, she was in her room at the Playground, safe. Slipping out of bed she tried to remember exactly what had happened that day. No insane mission, no crash, but Robbie was there, or had been. They were set to go out hunting tomorrow and he had decided to just spend the night on base, Gabe was used to him being gone at nights. She had smiled since having him around made her feel safe, an unkillable bodyguard had that effect on people. Untangling herself from her covers she frowned when she nearly face planted on her bed, where was all that grace she had picked up from May now? Muttering at herself for being clumsy even if no one was there to see she checked to make sure she was dressed in enough to walk the halls. Satisfied her oversized t-shirt was not too lose she slipped on a pair of gray sweatpants and walked out of her room, snatching her card on the way out.

The hallways were empty which was not super surprising as it was some ungodly hour, and if she had not woken up in a cold sweat she would be sleeping herself. Faded hunter green shifted as she hugged herself as she walked towards Robbie's room. It was hit or miss he would be there, the Rider might had nagged him out into the night, and it was not like he would wake her up just to say later before a patrol. She did not spot him in the kitchen as she passed so if he was here he should be in his room, or with Lucy. Checking to see if Lucy was alone, or even still on base would make sense, but she needed to see Robbie like yesterday. She knew he was fine, the guy had returned from Hell 3 damn times already which was insane. As rational as she tried to look at it she would not be able to relax until she saw Robbie, heard his voice, anything to know he was alive. Too many friends had fallen along the way that even a seemingly unkillable one could not fully be taken for granted, not that she ever wanted to do that to him. Swiping her card she smiled when the door opened for her, Robbie had told her she was granted access but she had never tested it yet. Robbie did not spend much time on base sleeping but Coulson had insisted on a room. The stubborn as Hell Latino only relented when he was offered one near the garage where Lucy would be parked, and enough room that Gabe could comfortably join him if he wished. Smiling in absent fondness she slipped inside before closing the door, if he was there an open door might draw his attention. Turning she froze before relaxing as if nothing had ever been wrong in the entirety her insane life. Robbie was curled up in bed sleeping soundly, covers cocooned around him looking simply adorable.

Moving up to nightstand she smiled fondly wondering if Robbie was so warm he felt cold, she always saw him covered up and was not sure that was just to hide wounds or bones. The idea of the Rider making Robbie actually cold was so strange she could not help but shake her head, science was just weird sometimes. Catching sight of his S.H.I.E.L.D. issued smart phone, mostly for talking to Gabe or checking in all secure spy like, she had it in her hands before really thinking about it. Frowning at the 6 digit pin it requested she thought for a moment. Birthdays did not seem his style, too easy to check and so lazy, what else was six numbers and/or letters? Glancing at the keyring she knew had drawn blood before she almost slapped her forehead, Lucy of course. Thinking for a moment she typed in the license plate number she had memorized while still hunting him down, thankful she had a good memory for numbers. Phone unlocked she brought up the camera and snapped a few shots of Robbie sleeping. It was too damn cute and she wanted to never forget he could do cute and not just intense or sincere. Sending them to her own phone and laptop she deleted them, no way she was letting Robbie know she had them anytime soon. Biting her lip she hit record, praying he would not suddenly jerk up and she would be caught. Being in his room was fine, she could be honest there, but playing with his phone that he might not like. When he sighed softly lips parting she bit down a bit harder on her own, why did he look so good relaxed like that? She had seen him vulnerable before but completely relaxed was new, he and May both needed to just relax more often. At a soft moan she stopped recording and sent the video to the same devices as the images before.

A few taps and the phone was returned as Robbie raised his head, "Daisy?" Robbie was sure he sensed her near, opening his dark eyes he blinked up at her, "Wha?"

Daisy smiled at the pure confusion, poor thing, "You awake there Burning Man?" At least she now had a few captured moments of time for the next time he was gone for who knew how long, she could check with Gabe to make sure Robbie would not flip out about them later. If her having them would truly upset Robbie she would remove them, some people were that private.

Robbie yawned as he propped himself up on his right elbow, Daisy was standing in his room wearing a lose faded hunter t-shirt and gray sweatpants as if that was not strange. For all he knew the Team regularly just appeared in each others rooms while normal people were sleeping. "Yeah, you're here why exactly?"

Frowning slightly Daisy folded her hands before her, fingers moving over each other nervously, he was not mad but he was not thrilled either. They had grown close but they were still feeling each other out, and she only knew how she felt. Close friends did not always become more, "Mind if I sit down?"

Robbie arched a brow, Daisy looked nervous and he was not sure why, she had no reason to be weary of him any longer. Nodding he sat up and stretched, fingers interlaced behind his back, "Plenty of room Chica."

An arched brow made her mentally shake herself, she was acting silly and Robbie told her as much with his normal nonverbal style. When he sat up and stretched she froze, thankful Robbie's eyes were closed because he sure as Hell would have noticed her gaping at him. She had not seen him in less then a t-shirt, which always looked great on him. Here he was in a black muscle shirt, coffee colored skin shifting over muscles toned through literal life and death fighting. Reminding herself all her male friends were hot she sat down before he noticed anything was off, she had not come to see him to make things awkward. Dark brown focused on her, head tilting slightly as he leaned in a bit clearly giving her time and his full attention. For a guy who came off as a defensive jerk he was a very attentive listener, more men could learn, not her male friends at least. "I had a Hell of a dream."

Robbie nodded, in their lines of work horrible images real or imagined were never in short supply, "Even normal people do from time to time."

Daisy smiled a little, Robbie was pretty good at knowing the right thing to say for a stoic loner, must be a holdover skill from before he died. "I was with you in Lucy and I quaked the windshield before flying through it, my powers keeping me from breaking my neck. When I fully came to I saw you, lying in the road so damn still. You were dead, actually cold to the touch like the Rider is the only thing keeping you alive you know? I couldn't believe it, after all the shit I have seen you pull and you go out like that...I just...when I noticed the Rider I raged at It but It just left you dead in the street this time. I quaked His ass until my useless arms fell to your equally useless chest and I closed my eyes only to wake up in a cold sweat. I had to come see you, to know you were still here, alive." Warm hands on her shoulders drew a sniff, her own hands covering his. Without the gloves she could feel how warm his touch was, the touch of a living human being not a corpse possessed and long since dead.

"shh," Robbie soothed as he shifted pulling Daisy to him, Gabe had woken up after dreams like that minus the Rider a few times after the crash. Gabe was his brother and Daisy was just a friend, a friend who kept making friends only to lose them helpless to save them. Daisy sniffed hesitating for a moment before burying her face against his neck. "shh, I'm right here Daisy, I'm right here," Stroking wavy hair he closed his eyes, no one besides family had ever cared about him this much.

Daisy sniffed as she snuggled closer, a gentle hand in her hair, softly spoke words mixing English and Spanish into a soothing white noise. She could feel Robbie breath slowly as he spoke, his pulse beating steadily against her temple. He was alive and warm, there was nothing cold about him. Sniffing she shifted, his skin might look like coffee but it did not smell like it. Faint traces of leather and smoke mixed with the scent that was simply him, not coffee but pretty damn good anyway. Closing her eyes she pushed away gently, and he lowered his hand to her shoulder so she could freely lift her head. Meeting his dark eyes she smiled seeing the glinting of light dead eyes never had, the soul perhaps. "You smell really good, you know for a guy who is on fire or working on cars a lot of the time."

Robbie blinked at Daisy not sure if she was teasing him for a moment, he knew not everyone liked the smell of a garage so he made sure to wash as much of it off as he could. Looking away he nodded, "Ah...thanks."

Giggling when Robbie looked away blushing just enough for her to notice she smiled knowing she was a little pink too. "Thank you...for listening and everything."

Robbie turned back to Daisy and frowned slightly, "Did you think I would have chased you out?" They had both moved past the cold shoulders a while a go, even May had warmed to him a bit.

"No, I was not sure if you would even still be here." Daisy was grateful her newest friend had been there and was not out fighting, he deserved better then that. "I'm glad you were, I'm not sure I would have been able to handle not hearing you voice tonight."

Robbie smiled brushing a wavy lock back into place, "It is good to be heard." Tilting his head he studied the spitfire who had run at him rather then away each and every time, "You good now?"

Daisy frowned slightly as she considered the question, knowing Robbie would comfort her without hesitating made her think of Mack and Fitz. She seemed to be able to inspire the protective big brother instinct in her male friends without it ever getting weird. Awesome friends aside she knew she felt more for Robbie, even if it was not exactly a very good idea on her part. Robbie was a good man who would never pull a Ward on her but he could pull a Lincoln, which was just as painful just in a different way. He kept ending up in Hell, sooner or later he would be gone for a while, he was immortal as long as the Rider was inside him. What was being gone for decades to something that only cared about vengeance? She could not blame Robbie for anything the Rider did, she knew what it was like to have something using your hands to kill and only being able to watch really, even if he could fight for control it was hard to stop the Rider. No Robbie could curb It, fully controlling it would take far longer then he ever planed to ride with it. Was it a good idea to fall into bed with someone who was not in full control of their body, even if the big scary monster may be perfectly harmless to you too? "I think so. Hey Robbie...the Rider is cool with me right? I mean It let me go, or you did, both, whatever."

Robbie titled his head when Daisy frowned slightly, her mind going a mile a minute as she sat there. Was that really such a hard question? He was just fine, she could see that so why did she still look unsure? Was it because she knew he had died in the street like in her dream, was that why she had seen that? Why had she dreamed of his death, was she worried the Rider would leave him again and he would just die? Lips parted to ask when she finally spoke up, asking him a rather telling question. "You mean because He showed himself when you tried to stop Mack, or because you try and tame Him while He's in me too?" Daisy bit her lip looking worried and Robbie shook his head, "Hey relax huh? He is not going to smoke you, I would never let him."

Daisy gave Robbie a little smile, she did not doubt he would fight tooth and nail to keep the Rider from anyone he cared for. "So if kissed you right now he would not get all pissy because you would have someone who loved you besides Gabe?" She wanted and answer but she also wanted to see his reaction to the question. Knowing what someone was trying to hide by how they were trying to hide it was something spies were taught, and she knew Robbie's expressions as well as he knew hers.

Robbie blinked, confused by the question for a moment, it was not always easy to tell if Daisy was joking entirely or not. Studying the Inhuman that was half Chinese and half something else he leaned close, smirking when she looked nervous. "As long as He has evil souls to burn He could care less, and you won't always stop me like Gabe would."

Daisy swallowed when Robbie smirked leaning close, damn sexy smirks were not fair when she was trying to concentrate. Frowning slightly at his answer she closed her eyes, some people just needed to be removed from this world, they both got that. "Gabe hasn't met some of the people I have."

"He never will...I'm sorry you had to," Robbie knew the basics of Daisy's life just as she knew the basics of his own, fair was fair. He had not known her when things went to Hell for her anymore then she had known him, maybe they both would have done better if they had? There was no going back for either of them, innocence was long lost, but they were not lost causes just yet.

Daisy smiled as she nodded slightly to herself, she knew what family meant to the brothers and her other friends. She had been betrayed and almost killed by family, nothing hurt quite like it, nothing really should. Robbie did not apologize often so when he said the words he meant them, "I'm sorry you did too."

Robbie nodded absently, he had seen his fair share of shit growing up but nothing compared to what he had seen since meeting the Rider. Daisy was looking at him the way she did her friends, like they were precious to her. She had run because she could face losing another friend, how many had she lost so far? Damning caution to the wind as he often did he closed the distance between them, tasting a hint of salt on soft lips. If Daisy was mad she could quake his ass into the wall as hard as she wanted, it was not like she had to worry about hurting him just the stones around them. Her deadly hand slipped up the back of his neck before latching onto it, holding him in place. Obediently he opened his mouth when her tongue ran along his lips, she was not drunk or drugged she knew what she was doing. When she pulled away he opened his eyes catching his breath, he had been right she tasted as good as she looked. "Daisy?"

Meeting dark eyes Daisy felt her chest rising and falling, heart beating faster for the second time tonight only this time not in fear. Robbie said her name softly, unsure, and she smiled stroking his cheek, "Definitely alive." A blink was followed by a grin then a chuckle, Robbie had an adorable chuckle. "Can I ask you you something else?"

"You can ask me anything you want," Robbie answered lips still curved into an amused grin, as long as she was not mad at him he could spend all night answering anything that popped into her head.

Daisy smiled at the open invitation, she would have to test that at some point, "I think I'll be able to sleep if I stay here with you...that all right?" Since he had clearly indicated he had similar feelings for her she did not expect him to kick her out now.

Robbie glanced at what she was wearing before shaking his head, "You aren't worried what your friends might say?"

Daisy crossed her arms, "Please they would all be up your ass making sure you are treating me right I have nothing to worry about."

Robbie chuckled no doubt in his mind her friends would all give him some sort of speech, well May a promise but it would be the same thing. "I think I can survive your adopted family," Laying back down he held up the covers.

Daisy grinned knowing Robbie liked them really, well they all friends now. When he held up the covers she hesitated for a moment before slipping under them, the bed nice and warm. Snuggling up against him she smiled when he slug his arm over her waist, chin on her hair. Closing her eyes she realized how much she had missed falling asleep like this. Warm and safe, two feelings she had been lacking most of her life. "Good night Robbie."

Robbie smiled at the heat that had nothing to do with Hell warming his skin, "Dulces suenos."

 **I Couldn't Stop At The Red Light**

I so need to learn how to draw God Damn It! This doesn't tie into anything else but as I said before I've read nightmare fics and got inspired. These two have so many of the same demons it can be fun to explore that. Also damn it they both deserve some happy endings in their lives, everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. does. After aliens everyone needs warm human teddy bears and a puppy/kitty, I have decided this just now. Too much sugar makes me giddy so yeah.


End file.
